Simplemente mayor y sexual
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿porque Sonic no estaba interesado en Amy? Blaze es muy curiosa sobre ello por lo que con su novio ,Shadow ,decide averiguar el gran secreto del erizo azul. Claramente lo que sabra no sera lo esperado. Shadblaze y SonRouge.


**Simplemente mayor y sexual.**

**La serie Sonic no me pertenece sino a Sega.**

**Esto quizás sea una continuación a mi otro fic hecho en mi vieja cuenta que ya no uso, un Blaze/Shadow. Solo aquí usando una pareja Crack que me llama la atención.**

* * *

-¡vamos Sonic! Podemos ir a un restaurante romántico solo tú—

-Lo siento Amy, tengo planes-Y sin decir más el erizo azul desapareció en una estela azul a alta velocidad dejando atrás a una eriza rosa refunfuñando enojada. En las sombras de un árbol dos presencia se hacían compañía y miraban ese suceso en particular. Una gata de color lila tenia abrazado en su pecho a un erizo negro miro curiosa la interacción de los erizos a lo lejos y ella bajo sus ojos para ver como su acompañante estaba con los ojos cerrados y aunque sabía que no estaba dormido, solo descansaba la mente y disfrutaba de su mutua compañía.

-Shadow ¿me puede contestar algo?

-Seguro, Blaze-Respondió con voz fría y calmada Shadow the hedgehog mientras abría un ojo para mirar a la gata que le sonrió suavemente. No muchos sabían que ellos eran novios pero eso era compresible ya que eran muy reservados y no mostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente. Blaze era quizás la única que podía ver más allá de la fachada de solitario y frio de Shadow, porque ella podía ver muchas emociones en los ojos del erizo negro, emociones especiales que solo iban dirigida hacia ella. Blaze alzo la mirada para ver como Amy regresaba hacia los demás amigos de ella y Sonic que habían decidido ir a un picnic ,los únicos faltantes eran Knuckles ,Rouge y Espio ,el primero defendiendo la esmeralda maestra y el ultimo estaba en una misión ninja. No sabía nada de su compañera murciélago. Ella miro con atención a Amy hasta que se regresó a ver a Shadow.

-¿Por qué Sonic siempre rechaza a Amy? ¿No que cuando alguien se te declara no debería de aceptar?

-Se nota que no sabes mucho y eso que yo tampoco se igual. Te puede negar cuando no te gusta esa persona. A mi opinión Rose es solo una niña.

-Shadow.

-¿mmm? Pero si es verdad, Blaze, nosotros los erizos siempre queremos lo mejor, Rose quiere al corredor más rápido (excepto yo claro está) y yo quiero a la flama más cadente.

-….Shadow…yo….gracias…-murmuro Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa entendiendo las palabras del erizo negro, que para él, ella era especial. Shadow sonrió de medio lado ,agradecía las palabras del Vector sobre de cómo hacer feliz a su pareja ,aun con ser un tarado bueno para nada el cocodrilo de verdad tenía muy buenos consejos sobre el romance…aunque aún no se explicaba porque él tenía ese gusto por la señora Vainilla ,pero bueno ,para Shadow ese no era asunto suyo. Blaze abrazo un poco más a Shadow mientras se mantenía callada por un segundo-….pero aun así, eso no explica mucho Shadow…y entonces ¿Por qué Sonic no acepta a Amy? ¿Será por algo?

-Sí, es por algo.

-…Sabes ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, se la razón del porque el Faker no está interesado en Rose. Es hilarante de verdad.

-Mmm ¿y entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-¿Cuál es la razón?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad-Respondió simplemente Blaze y Shadow no pudo decirle nada sobre ello ya que al final fue la curiosidad suya que termino relacionándose con Blaze. Dio un suspiro lastimero sabiendo bien que cuando Blaze tenía algo en la mente debían de hacerlo. Eso era algo que le molestaba sobre tener novia, estar restringido en cierto sentido y para vergüenza de la forma de vida más avanzando él no se podía negar a las restricciones de su pareja, él no podía decirle no o le, ella tenía un poder sobre el que no sabía cómo explicar, era como María solo que con los beneficios extras. En fin.

-Bien….mejor te mostrare de lo que estoy hablando-Con eso dicho el invoco a su propia esmeralda del caos y alzando ligeramente con su mano mientras Blaze tomaba su otra mano apretándola suavemente, con un poco de concentración Shadow activo el Chaos control desapareciendo en un parpadeo hasta que estuvieron en un nuevo lugar, era un especie de parques de diversiones recientemente abandonado. Blaze fue muy curiosa a la nueva ubicación por lo que miro interrogante a Shadow, el mencionado solo hizo una mueca-…pedí a la esmeralda traerme en donde estaba el Faker. Y bien, aquí estamos.

-…Ya veo….entonces ¿Qué estamos viendo o esperando?

-Pues—

¡SWIICCCTH!

-oh, parece que el tonto azul ya vino. Quedémonos callado, Blaze- Usando un Chaos control aparecieron detrás de una carpa del aquel parque abandonado, tomaron asiento en un viejo sillón en la cual Shadow se sentó siendo seguido por Blaze que se acomodó en su regazo, algo que Shadow disfruto levemente tanto a la cercanía con su pareja como también el sentido de protección y posesividad, porque Shadow the hedgehog era celoso con Blaze y era orgulloso de ello porque ella le importaba. Así sentados y ocultos vieron como Sonic se detenía después de haber corrido según Shadow pudo adivinar casi a la otra mitad del país tanto por el clima y la posición del sol demostrando lo alejado del lugar en el que estaban antes. Vieron como Sonic caminaba hacia unos viejos asientos igual estirando sus músculos en un estado de calma y relajación. Como es usual en él.

-Que pasada, dos ciudades en dos minutos, un nuevo record-Menciono al aire Sonic con una sonrisa satisfecha. Shadow que estaba oculto frunció el ceño sintiendo ya esa sensación de competitiva que tanto le caracterizaba, se comprometió romper ese record. Blaze pareció darse cuenta por lo que le lanzo una mirada ardiente haciéndole que no dijera algo ante las palabras del erizo azul. Si Charmy estaría ahí diría que el gran Shadow ha sido completamente domado. Sonic por otro lado solo se sentó ahí con una sonrisa suave mirando el cielo con una tranquilidad inusual pero no mala.

-Pff… ¿Qué está haciendo, Shadow?

-Nada. Solo espera-Susurro igual Shadow teniendo muchísimo cuidado en no hacer sonido fuerte, a diferencia de Blaze la cual era una gata y Shadow era un erizo avanzando, Sonic no tenía una audición mejorada, solo la normal, por lo que el no noto el sonido de sus intrépidos espías. Y así como dijo Shadow ,esperando unos minutos hasta que escucharon el sonido de un aleteo a la lejanía que se acercaba más y más hacia el lugar ,Sonic pareció darse cuenta porque alzo la mirada y sonrió alegremente. Blaze se acomodó un poco para no incomodarse pero igual para ver exactamente que estaba ocurriendo. Y así expectante Blaze escucho algo que el dejo confundido…

-Uhhh, parece que un jovencito está muy impaciente de verme-Blaze, Shadow y Sonic alzaron la mirada para ver como con lentitud descendía un murciélago blanco que le sonreía con coquetería al erizo azul que por primera vez para los espías secretos se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez. Blaze miro confundida a su novio buscando respuestas pero el erizo negro solo hizo un seño para que se mantuviera en silencio. Sonic se acercó a la recién llegada Rouge con calma y cuidado hasta que por fin estaba cerca de ella….muy cerca se dio cuenta Blaze.

-Nah, solo llegue aquí antes porque soy la criatura más rápida del mundo.

-Sí, eso dijiste la primera que—

-¡fue un accidente! ¡Estaba muy emocionado!

-Sí, lo sé, lo bueno de todos es que pudiste recuperarte rápidamente y bueno, es divertido enseñarle cosas a alguien, lo hace muchísimo mejor-Ronroneo Rouge mientras Sonic se sonrojaba un poco y movía su pie en un tic nervioso lo que causo que Rouge riera levemente antes de poner su mano en la barbilla de Sonic y alzarle para verlo directamente al rostro- oh perdón cariño, sé que eres tímido.

-¡no soy tímido! ¡Soy audaz y valiente!

-y no lo niego ,como cuando me pediste intentar _hacerlo_ mientras corrías por una isla desiertas ,debo de decir que fue muy excitante-Con una lentitud y calma ,Rouge fue capaz de hacerse sonar completamente sensual y picara ,lo cual hizo que se le subiera los colores a Sonic. Shadow por otro lado se puso de color verde ya que escuchar esas cosas, sabiendo bien de que hablaban, de su compañera era algo preocupante. Blaze por otro lado solo tenía sus mejillas rojas pero a aparte de eso su rostro seguía igual mientras miraba con interés y confusión la integración de dos de sus conocidos que ni en sus más locos pensamientos pensó que estarían hablando frente a frente…además de la curiosas pero fuera de tono palabras de la murciélago.

-Fue solo una broma.

-Una broma que resulto….ser tan emocionante.

-en fin, yo no soy tímido, Rouge.

-lo sé ,valiente ,audaz ,vocal y firme ,eso es algo que te conforma Sonic ,tu muy bien puede ser capaz de hacer frente a cualquiera y sin dar marcha atrás ,Shadow ,Scourge ,Mephiles ,Eggman entre otros pero Cariño ,hay una diferencia entre hacerle frente a un enemigo a una chica. Y una chica tan sexy como yo es un reto para ti.

-Sí que eres arrogante. Que movida.

-Ni que lo digas pero….así me quieres-Y entonces Blaze tuvo que tapar su boca con sus dos manos para evitar soltar un chirrido de sorpresa al ver como Rouge con un movimiento firme tomo de la barbilla a Sonic para besarlo con una pasión sin igual que dejo tieso al erizo azul que se dejó llevar por el candente beso de la murciélago. O lo era en ese momento porque a lo siguiente Sonic uso su super velocidad para abrazar a Rouge y comenzar a responder con emoción y pasión el beso que se le fue dado e incluso Blaze, para su vergüenza, podía ver la lengua de los dos danzando entre sí. Shadow poso sus manos en sus ojos intentando no ver esa escena.

-hay cosas que mejor no ver-Susurro Shadow mientras movía sus manos de su cara para ver a Blaze solo para encontrar que ella había pegado su rostro a su pecho ,la sensación era gratificante pero no hizo ningún además de hablarle o señalar ese hecho ya sabiendo que ella estaba avergonzada. Entonces fue a ver que estaban haciendo Rouge y Sonic lo que lamento al segundo después porque Sonic y Rouge comenzaron a manosearse con una pasión que solo en las telenovelas no aptas para jóvenes que ve la señora Vainilla ha podido ver cuando visitaba a Blaze…oh rayos, Sonic comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de rouge-…listo, curiosidad saciada. No quiero cicatrices mentales ¡chaos control!

Y así un segundo después desaparecieron dejando atrás a unos Sonic y Rouge besándose que se separaron para lanzar una gran carcajada al aire ya notando que no estaban siendo vigilado ,Sonic no puede tener la audición avanzada de Shadow pero él tenía un sexto sentido cuando alguien le miraba y solo le basto para ver en las sombras de una tienda rojo y lila para saber que era Shadow y Blaze ,Rouge ya había notado a su compañero y su pareja ya oculto debido a que sus lentes de sol era en realidad unos infrarrojos por lo que pudo reconocer la presencia de Shadow y Blaze. Aún seguían abrazados pero Sonic y rouge seguían mirándose y riendo en voz baja ante la forma en que visiblemente perturbaron al frio y en calma Shadow the hedgehog, es decir, sus palabras fueron muy audibles. Se separaron un poco tanto como para que Rouge acomodara su traje y Sonic le diera espacio para ello.

-No puedo creer que Shadow y Blaze son unos chismosos. Es muy divertido.

-conozco bien a Shadow, el solo vino por Blaze, no sé porque pero me da lo mismo. Ahora, dijiste que iríamos a un paseo ¿Dónde me llevaras?

-Te lo aseguro, te gustara muchísimo-Confeso Sonic con una sonrisa suave y así demás abrazo por la cintura a Rouge y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar que Sonic desea llegar a la murciélago que sonrió levemente con cariño y diversión. Estar con Sonic era una locura pero una muy buena.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto en donde Blaze dormía en la casa de la señora vainilla apareció la gata junto a su novio en un brillo gracias al poder chaos. Blaze se levantó para caminar un poco rápido para recuperar su habitual serenidad, es que….ver a Sonic y a rouge tal momento intimo la perturbo un poco y…aunque no quería admitirlo le trajo curiosidad, ella había estado con Shadow por más de un año y pues….pensar en algo más carnal en una relación sacudió un poco su curiosidad. Ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para centrarse en la cuestión muy importante por lo que se giró para ver a Shadow sentando con calma en su cama.

-¿y bien? Estoy muy confundida…y avergonzada, al principio pensé que era algo inofensivo pero ahora sé que estábamos espiando algo privado de Sonic.

-Mph, pues quería saber ¿no? Pues te mostré. La cuestión es que el Faker no le gusta Amy por varias razones de por si locas…el tipo le gusta las mayores.

-¿las mayores?...oh, si… Rouge tiene 23 años ¿Cuántos años tiene Sonic?

-17. El tonto azul en realidad es un pervertido—

-¡Shadow! ¡No hables así!

-¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Recuerdo cuando Rouge comento que en una fiesta Sonic se le acercó y le coqueteo, el serio el chico tiene un gusto de lo más raro…rouge le dio el gusto y ahí están, seis meses después, siguen como pareja. Esa es la razón del porque el idiota no está con Rose, él tiene novia, le gusta mayores y que sean sexuales—

-¿sexuales dices? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Shadow?-El mencionado descubriría porque una mujer normal aun con eso puede controlar con eficacia a un marine amante de la guerra, porque cuando están enojadas tienen una mirada que hacía que te sintiera como un niño regañado y Shadow lo sintió en ese momento al ver la mirada casi psicópata de enojo de Blaze por lo que tembló un poco por el miedo. Blaze puso sus manos en su cadera y alzo una ceja amenazadoramente-¿y bien? Estoy esperando Shadow.

-N-no…eh no, solo decía. No es nada, en serio.

-Más te vale-Sentencio Blaze aun con esa aterradora mirada hacia Shadow que solo sonrió temblorosamente. Después de un tiempo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Shadow y le miro con una mirada analítica hasta que comenzó a sonrojarse. Eso lo noto Shadow por lo que le lanzo una mirada cuestionable-…Shadow ¿Yo soy sexy?

-…Eres tan deseable que por ti pasaría mil muertes-Confeso con frialdad pero con sinceridad Shadow mirando directamente a los ojos a Blaze que se quedó en shock por las palabras del erizo negro pero entonces no pudo evitar sonreír con fuerza y se acercó aún más a Shadow hasta que literalmente se estaban tocando, Shadow noto el cambio de aptitud pero no dijo más nada.

-Algunas veces eres tan romántico…. ¿sabes algo? Quizás podamos hacer algo los dos ¿te parece?

-¿y qué es?

-Pues….decirme cuan sexy soy.

**Cuarenta y dos minutos después.**

Amy caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de Cream en la búsqueda del baño, quería limpiar un poco su cara con agua para así poder lucir más vitalizada y más natural para Sonic. Pero entonces mientras pasaba por las habitaciones paso por una en la cual se escuchaba un sonido de chirridos y movimientos así que curiosa acerco para escuchar exactamente que sucedía dentro de esa habitación. Entonces de improvisto se escuchó un…

-¡Muévete Shadow! ¡Demuestra quien es la forma de vida más avanzada! ¡Ouuuh siii! ¡Mas rápido!

Amy al final se sonrojo sin saber muy bien porque.

Quizás sea por los gritos sexuales de Blaze. Pero ella era muy joven para entenderlo.

**Fin.**


End file.
